Have a holly jolly DEATH!!!
Have a holly jolly DEATH!!! is a fan made episode of Ben 10 Stupidy Force. PLOT: Ben and Kevin are seen listening to Van Halen on the raido... Radio: BEEEPPP!!!! BEEEPPPP!!!!! BBEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!! Ben: GAHH BEEEEPPP!!!!!ING NOSIES!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kevin: ben! shut the fudge up!!! Raido: at exactly 6:30 PM ET limit a giantic tornado will occur and kill everybody in a 509 mile radis.but there is no reason to panic were just going to die.and this in not an evil plan to trick ben tenason into thinking this or anything.....(heh heh heh).in other news blah blah nag naggy boggie blabbtiy ddcgnghg... Ben: HOLY CRAP!!! ET IS GONNA KILL US ALL WITH A TORANDO NAMED 6:00 PM!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Kevin: what the.... Raido: BEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!! BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben: OMG we need to prepare for the aplysopce of earth!!! Gwen: (walks into room) hey guys, whats going on? Kevin: ben thinks that theres going to be a tonardo... Gwen: serioulsy, ben? its 98 friggin degress outside amd theres not a cloud in the sky Out of the window a sun with a smiley face on and thers birds chirping while squirrels do the tango. Ben: ET is just tricking you into thinking that! its a haulnation! Gwen: (facepalm) Ben: so i save all yo souls ( turns into fastrack and boards all the doors and windows) Kevin: ben its just one of your enimemes getting revgange! its apirls fools day for crying out loud! FT: ummm...(rips off april 1 off a caldener) ha! its april 2 now! Gwen: you just ripped off april sencond on the friggin calender! FT: oh i will get you to belive . just BEEEEEEELLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Gwen: ben stop it! theres no tonardo! right, kevin? Kevin: shake yo booty til it falls off! Gwen: kevin?!?! Kevin: oh yeah, what she said..... Ben: ill get ya 2 belive! (turns into apefruit)APEFRUIT!!!! heck yeah! im gonna beat you til you belive Gwen: quick! upstairs! AF: com back here! Kevin and Gwen are seen upstairs Kevin: oohhhh im cold...... Gwen: you shouldn,t be! your,e the tough one! Kevin: oh yeah... Eggy: KRAWK!!! Kevin: look its bens dumb bird! Eggy: youKRAWK! littleKRAWK! son ofKRAWK! aKRA.... AP: stop! its about to happen! Gwen: (picks up eggy) i,ve got a bird and im not afriad to use it! Eggy: KRAWK!!! AP: im commin in! (busts down door) ha! in yo face! doors cant hold me! Kevin: animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop da loop Gwen: what the... a spaceship appers, then its claw rips off the roof ???: we will destroy you ben, MWHAHAH!!!! Ben:(reverts back) OMG its...... Everybody: THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!!! Eggy: KRAWK!!! The Power Puff Girls: yes, it is us! we used this plan to weaken you so it would be easy to destroy you! BWHAHAHAH!!!! Ben: well, OK ( turns into humgasaur and tosses the ship into nowhere) The Power Puff Girls: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! curse you ben tenason! Gwen: looks like everythings back to normal Ben: YAYYY!!! happy ending!!! Raido: warning!!! a tsamuni will hit bellwood and kill everyone! Ben: YAYYY! were gonna die! Aliens Used: Fastrack Apefruit Humgasaur Characters: Ben Gwen Kevin Eggy Villans: The Power Puff Girls!!!!! Category:Episodes